Out of Service
by Whispering Never
Summary: Deryn and Alek are caught kissing, after being reported to the captain Deryn reveals her secret. what will they do with some one who has disobayed the main rule? and more? rated M because i have an overactive imagination it will come in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Deryn pushed herself into a sitting possession on Alek's bed. A lump had formed at the base of her throat, her chest tight enough to make her heart feel like her heart was being squeezed in Alek's hands, not her hip.

"We… we shouldn't… we really shouldn't… "Deryn tried to force the words out of her, taking a minute to do so. "Be doing this…"

Alek sighed but didn't stop himself from pushing himself up and planting a kiss on her cheek. "It's- only-a few-kisses," he said planting a kiss on her jaw line with each word.

"It's more than that to me…" she whispered, pushing Alek away. "When… when… you kiss me… I just want so much more of you… " She tucked her knees under her chin.

"And you don't think that I want the same?" Alek asked.

"No… I know you do… but… it's… it's a ridiculous notion to think we could ever… ever…" she sucked in a breath, closing her eyes against the light in his cabin.

"Do what we both know we want so much?" he offered the ending of her sentence. Kissing her ear. She gave a slight chuckle as his breath tickled the small hairs. She turned her face away from him. "We just have to try all the more to make sure we don't get to that…" he said ending his sentence planting a kiss right on her lips trying to gently part her lips. She couldn't help folding into him as his arms encircled her.

"Ah! Oh Alek!" She whispered against his mouth as he deepened out kiss.

"Oh… D-"he started but never finished.

"Barking Spiders!" they heard someone exclaim from the doorway. Quickly pulling away, Deryn looked over at who was standing in the door way.

Deryn and Alek quickly looked at each other, both turning a deep red. "Newrick! I- we can explain!" Deryn yelled at him.

Newrick backed out of the door, a horrified look on his face, he turned and ran down the hall to what Deryn and Alek both new would be the captain.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm going off the time period's rules; back then if you were gay… you'd be kicked out of the army or air force. Oh and I forgot to say last time! Hello! I'm new on this website, I've written Fanfiction before but never here… so… oh and can you pleeeeaaaassseee review. Oh and sorry it took so long… and it's going a bit slow, it will speed up a bit next chapter! I almost forgot! O: Thanks Jett-wolfe98 for commenting!

Deryn stared at the open door, half wanting to run after Newrick and stop him, half wanting to curl up in Alek's arms and cry, her future in the air force was over, they wouldn't find out that she was a girl, but they'd still kick her out.

Deryn swung her legs out of Alek's bed, walking slowly to the door. She could hear Alek behind her, shuffling to her side, closing the door in front of her wrapping his arms around her waist as she stared at the closed door.

"there's nothing you can do, he's just to shocked by this, if you tell him you're really a girl he'll just tock them that, I'm sorry," he whispered to her, kissing her neck gently.

Deryn leaned back against Alek, a sole tear running down her cheek.

"I'm so sorry," Alek said over and over, knowing that he wouldn't be effected by this, being the prince her was. After about a minute she turned around burring her face in his neck.

Deryn gasped as a message lizard popped its head out of a tube right next to her face.

"Dylan! Newrick told me something… interesting… I want to you come to the bridge! Now!" The captain's voice said sounding rather angry and surprised.

"y-yes, I'll be right there, End message" she told the lizard and it scampered away. Unwinding herself from Alek's arms reluctantly.

"Do you want me to come with you? I'm as much a part of this as you are…" he asked, grabbing her hand before she got to the door.

"no… I… I know that they won't punish you… but, this… this is… I have to do this by myself…" she whispered, half to herself, shaking her hand out of his grasp. Walking out the door to the bridge.

The walk to the bridge was the longest three minutes of her life. She had the strangest feeling that everyone she passed was staring a hole through her, as if they knew why she was walking to the captain. When she finally go to the large doors she knocked only once, hoping that whoever was in there wouldn't hear her so she could just walk away.

She knew that she wouldn't have that kind of luck.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N okay… so I'm just going to say I have nothing at all against gay people! I'm going by the period rules! Okay? So gay people take no offense! Please? DON'T HATE ME! oh and thank you those who commented on the last part!

The large wooden door swung open to revel a stern faced middle aged man. Deryn cringed, knowing that the last time she was here she received a metal, and that this time, she would get kicked out of the air force, never to fly again.

Deryn gulped down the lump forming at the base of her throat, saluting to the captain as if this weren't the end of her career in the service.

"At ease," the captain said in a ragged voice, ushering Deryn into the room. At the mapping table sat several people of great importance on the ship and Newrick. She tried to ignore him as he sat there, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. Instead she looked around at those who sat at the table, noticing Dr. Barlow was there Deryn's mind reeled, thinking it was going to be interesting to have someone who knows her true secret there at the conviction of her supposed secret.

The captain motioned at a seat at the table and she sat, taking in deep breaths.

"I suppose you already know why it is you are here?" the captain asked Deryn who gave a slight nod. "So you know that Newrick here has accused you of… um… fancying men…" the captain finished awkwardly.

I shot Newrick my best I'm-going-to-strangle-you-in-your-sleep glare. His eyes widened and he sunk down in his chair. "I'm aware of that." She said in monotone.

"So is the… um… accusation… true?" the Captain asked. Deryn swallowed, looking down at the table, tracing the detailed pattern on the edge with her fingernails.

Deryn mumbled something under her breath that no one could hear. The captain raised an eyebrow as if asking her to repeat what she had said. "I can't deny it…" she mumbled slightly louder.

"Than it's settled, you will leave this ship when we next dock in England, you will not be part of the crew any longer." the captain said, a stern look covering his face.

A/N okay so... sorry everything's so short... i really hate it's as short as it is... but i've been busy and i've wanted to post, so... hope you enjoyed... what ever you think please tell me! thanks so much to those who already have commented!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I know it's been forever but I've been… busy… sitting around… reading… peeing… you know… regular stuff… but I am spending my birthday writing this so… does that not count for anything? Anyways…

Deryn knew that she was supposed to go directly back to her cabin, no in between. But she also knew that she wouldn't follow those orders. With a small tear flowing down her cheek she ran down the hall ways taking only on small wrong turn…

She didn't even bother knocking on his door when she burst in.

She didn't even care that he was in the middle of changing with his pants unbuttoned and a lack of any shirt, she ran to him, wrapping her arms tightly around him and burying her head in his neck. Alek stumbled back, surprised that Deryn would be so bold, and right after the accusations.

"It's going to be okay…" Alek whispered into her ear, stroking a hand down her back.

"I don't want to leave the crew!" she cried, wet tears falling off her face onto Alek's shoulder.

"Sh… it's okay… everything's going to be fine…" he whispered, knowing it was a lie, Deryn would get kicked off the ship no matter what.

"Alek…" she said quietly. "Do you think I should… should tell them… the truth... about being a…" she rushed between sobs, but not getting to finish before she broke out crying, not stopping long enough to say the last word of her sentence.

"Deryn…" Alek whispered, kissing the top of her head gently. "Oh, Deryn… all you wanted was to fly…"

"I… I know… "Deryn interrupted, picking her head up so her face was level with his.

He kissed her lips gently. "I wasn't done. I was saying; all you wanted was to fly… but you'll be kicked out anyways… so why not prove them wrong, show them that a woman can do everything a man can… and sometimes better… "He smiled at her, causing her to smile, even though her face was stained with tears.

"Thank you…" she whispered quietly, putting her head back on his shoulder. He stroked her hair gently. Not sure if she was saying thank you for the advice or the complement.

"You're welcome…" he whispered into her ear as her crying slowly stopped.

Alek slowly moved Deryn closer to his bed, laying her down gently, and then laying down himself, gently laying an arm across her shoulder, she smiled softly looking at his bare chest.

Alek looked down himself, seeing his bare chest and still unbuttoned pants. He slowly reached to button his pants, but Deryn reached out a hand to stop his, sliding closer him and kissing him full on the mouth, not caring about the day that had just happened, not caring about how she had stopped them earlier to stop them from doing the same thing she was wanting so much to do right then.

She put bother her hands on his bare chest, feeling his sculpted muscles, there from working on the machinery for the Leviathan, carrying around the big parts and working with the stiff levers.

She kissed him harder, pushing her lips against his, making him gasp in surprise.

They continued their passionate kiss, only separating to fill their oxygen-deprived lungs with the cool air of the gently lite cabin.

"Oh Deryn…" Alek whispered, kissing Deryn's cheek.


End file.
